FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a trapping protector for power-operated closing devices, particularly for electrically operated windows and sunroofs of motor vehicles, with two electrical conductors being spaced apart from each other for disengaging a switching process of a drive unit when brought into contact.
Such a trapping protector is known, for example, from German Published, Npn-Prosecuted Applications DE 34 24 581 A1 or DE 37 24 085 A1. In those cases, however, predominantly metallic electrical conductors are brought directly into contact with each other, so that on one hand there is a risk of corrosion and on the other hand there is a danger of faulty re-setting of the conductors after a longish period of use, whereby a long-term service life is greatly reduced. Moreover, the profiles are very complicated to manufacture and delicate to fit.